1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to user interface applications for autonomous driving systems. More specifically, user interfaces for displaying the status of the autonomous driving system are provided.
2. Description of Related Art
Autonomous vehicles use various computing systems to transport passengers from one location to another. Some autonomous vehicles may require some initial input or continuous input from an operator, such as a pilot, driver, or passenger. Other systems, for example autopilot systems, may be used only when the system has been engaged, thus the operator may switch from a manual to an autonomous mode where the vehicle drives itself. These systems may be highly complicated and generally do not provide for a user friendly experience.